The present invention relates to a liquid sealed mount device.
The liquid sealed mount device is well known in which a damping rubber is attached between an inner cylinder and an outer cylinder, one of the inner cylinder and the outer cylinder being a mounting portion on the car body side, and the other being a mounting portion on the engine side (e.g., refer to patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1]
JP-A-8-152043 (pages 2 and 3, FIG. 1)
Referring to FIG. 7, FIG. 1 of patent document 1 will be described below. Reference numerals are newly attached.
FIG. 7 is a cross-sectional view showing the conventional liquid sealed mount device. A liquid contained damping device 100 as the liquid sealed mount device includes an inner cylinder 101 attached on one of the car body side and the engine side, an elastic body 102 that is vulcanized and bonded to the inner cylinder 101, a resin bracket 103 joined on the outside of the elastic body 102, a partition member 105 for partitioning a liquid chamber 104 within the elastic body 102 into two chambers, a diaphragm 106, disposed outside the partition member 105, for forming one chamber together with the partition member 105, and a lid portion 108 for closing an opening portion 107 provided in the bracket 103 outside the diaphragm 106, and fixing the partition member 105 and the diaphragm 106.
In the above technique, since two liquid chambers partitioned by the partition member 105 are disposed on the side of the opening portion 107, the bracket 103 extends in one direction from the inner cylinder 101, which makes it difficult to produce the compact device.
Thus, if two liquid chambers are provided in the elastic body to interpose the inner cylinder, the damping device is constructed in the almost columnar shape, making it possible to produce the compact or smaller device. However, since two liquid chambers are separated, it is required to provide a long communication passage for communicating these liquid chambers
For example, a groove communicating to two liquid chambers is formed on the outer circumferential face of the elastic body, and the bracket of a metallic barrel member is employed. Then, if the elastic body is press fit into this bracket, the communication passage for communicating two liquid chambers is formed. However, when the resin bracket is employed to reduce the weight of the metallic bracket, the resin bracket can not withstand a press fit load, whereby the above method for forming the communication passage cannot be employed. There is a desire for a structure for easily forming the communication passage.